Did I win?
by TamakisButt
Summary: Stuck with a very drunk Yuuri Katsuki in his arms following the Sochi banquet, Viktor decides to help the Japanese skater back to his hotel. It's not smut however much it may sound like it- sorry. lol.


Sochi, the 2015 Grad Prix Final- Viktor Nikiforov had just succeeded in winning yet another gold medal for Russia. Turning up to the evening's post-competition banquet, he naturally assumed he'd be the centre of attention, however, he found most of his attention laid with the antics of one Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. The skater had finished in 6th after a poor short program and Viktor could tell it had brought him down. When he arrived he was practically being dragged in by his coach; his head lay low, avoiding eye contact with anyone, although when he did look up, Viktor could see a red tint in his eyes.

While socialising with the other skaters, Viktor couldn't help but repetitively look over his shoulder to check on Katsuki, he was still standing with his coach.

'What's wrong, Yuuri? You look so glum', Viktor over-heard Celestino, 'have you had anything to drink?'

Deciding it best not to interfere, Viktor spotted Christophe across the room and gave him a friendly wave. 'Chris!' he called.

The swiss skater smirked, sauntering over to Viktor and whispering in his ear, 'have you seen it?'

'What?'

'The pole, there's a pole in the next room', Chris remarked, seductively. 'Someone needs to get the party started so I can exhibit my skills'.

Viktor laughed, 'That person won't be me'.

'Possibly Katsuki then... with the amount of champagne he's been drinking', Chris gestured to Yuuri who was standing beside a table of 4 empty champagne flutes. Viktor gaped- _how quickly had he drunk those?_

It had turned out that Christophe's wishes had come true; at some point during the evening, Yuuri had spotted the pole and was quick to strip, soon enticing Chris to join him. It was reaching the early hours of the morning and most of the skaters and guests were beginning to leave. Viktor found himself with a very drunk Yuuri tightly wrapped around his waist- holding on as if his life depended on it.

'Do you know where his coach is?' Viktor asked Yakov, knowing Yuuri wouldn't be able to make it back to his hotel safely by himself.

'Celestino? He's almost as bad as his student, passed out at the table over there', Yakov shook his head, disapproving of his etiquette.

Viktor sighed, he took Yuuri's shoulders, peeling him off his body, 'Yuuri, do you remember which hotel you're staying at?'

'Why?' Yuuri slurred, 'are you going to sleep with me, Viktor?'

Viktor blushed furiously, 'No, not tonight, Yuuri. You need to get to bed- which hotel are you staying at?' he tried again.

'Whhyyyyy?' Yuuri giggled, Viktor sighed, not enjoying the game in the slightest. 'Let's get outside, try and sober up and remember'.

Viktor informed Yakov of his plans and with a warning to get back to his own hotel soon, Yakov obliged. Viktor lifted Yuuri's arm over his own shoulder and half walked-with, half-dragged Yuuri outside where he deposited him on a bench. The cold air hit Viktor instantly. He sat down beside Yuuri, blowing on his hands to keep them warm.

'Well done', Viktor turned, taken a-back by Yuuri's random outburst.

'Huh?'

'On winning, well done', Yuuri slurred, leaning over un-gracefully and resting his head on Viktor's shoulder.

'Oh, thanks Yuuri, you too', Viktor replied, un-sure if that was the best response.

'I did crap', Yuuri sighed, 'I let everyone down'

'No you didn't', Viktor felt moisture dripping on his hand; he looked up but no rain was falling. He turned towards Yuuri, tears were pouring down his face. 'Yuuri?'

'Sorry, s'just I called my-my mum earlier and she-she said she was proud and I know she was just saying it because-', Yuuri was cut off by his own sobs. Viktor gently rubbed his back, he wasn't good with other people's emotions but he knew he felt empathy towards the skater.

'I understand', he said, 'let's get back, you'll only feel worse being out here in the cold. Which hotel are you staying at?' Viktor begged Yuuri had sobered up enough to tell him.

'Catelonia', Yuuri sniffed, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes.

'Ok, let's get going', Viktor stood up, offering Yuuri his hand. The walk there was in silence, Yuuri was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, swaying as he walked, falling into Viktor who would steady him.

Reaching the room, Viktor fumbled with the keys, nervous as to how Yuuri would react when he announced his departure. Once the door was opened Yuuri mumbled something under his breath.

'What was that?' Viktor asked, leaning in.

'Gonna b'sick', Yuuri groaned, bringing a hand to his mouth. Viktor quickly located the bathroom, dragging Yuuri to the toilet where he instantly began spewing up all the alcohol he had consumed. Viktor's stomach flipped in sympathy, he bent down and started rubbing Yuuri's back. As the retching began to slow down, Viktor grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with water, offering it to Yuuri.

Yuuri took it and drank it gratefully, shutting the lid of the toilet and leaning back against the side of the bath, sweat pouring down his face from the aggressive episode.

'Do you feel ok?' Viktor asked, noting how Yuuri had paled since entering the hotel.

'Better', Yuuri nodded, setting down the glass of water, 'sorry for crying, happens when I drink'.

'It's ok, it happens', Viktor shrugged, giving Yuuri's knee a playful tap. 'Can you stand?'

'Dunno'

'Do you want to try?'

'Sure'

After a less than graceful journey back to the bedroom, Yuuri finally was in bed. Viktor checked his watch, 3:20am, Yakov was gonna kill him.

'Well, sleep well, Yuuri', he said gently, but as he turned, Yuuri grabbed his hand.

'Don't go', he wailed, 'I don't want to be alone'.

Viktor could feel his heart break at those words, 'ok, i'll stay a while'.

'Will you lie next to me?' Yuuri asked, shuffling up in his bed, making space for Viktor.

Viktor chuckled, 'of course, Yuuri'.

He'd never pictured himself ending the night lying in bed with another skater but somehow it seemed right. Viktor had never felt true empathy before but being with Yuuri, he just wanted to take all his pain away.

'Viktor?'

'Hmm?'

'Did I win?'

'ты сделал'.


End file.
